


TO: Yellow Diamond <yellowdiamond@gemail.com>

by Kennaye



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FROM: Peridot </p>
            </blockquote>





	TO: Yellow Diamond <yellowdiamond@gemail.com>

TO: Yellow Diamond <yellowdiamond@gemail.com>

FROM: Peridot <geniusgem69@gemail.com>

REGARDING THE RECENT STRING OF SEXUAL ASSAULTS (pt. 5)

 

 

Hello,

 

Sorry for bothering you again, but even though you said you forwarded my complaints to the central council - I was sure you forgot and hacked into your email. Surprise! I was right! Anywho, there have been even more cases of Jasper sexually assaulting me both on and off the field, and they're getting a lot more...erm...weird.

Like said in previous emails, Jasper has remarked about my physical attraction and how she would like to "eat that pussy up." However, she has recently started fondling my buttocks and smacking them. Besides the fact that the spanks hurt me, for I have a very pampered and fragile gluttious maximus, this behavior is strictly prohibited under Gem law! I ask for your, or some supervisors, intervention before the matter gets too out of hand.

Thank you,

Peridot

* * *

 

TO: Peridot <geniusgem69@gemail.com>

FROM: Yellow Diamond <yellowdiamond@gemail.com>

RE: REGARDING THE RECENT STRING OF SEXUAL ASSAULTS (pt. 5)

 

 

Peridot,

 

We here at the central bureaucracy take matters of sexual result very seriously. However, unless provided evidence - of either recorded or sample nature, we can not intervene in any of these. Not to mention that Jasper is in fact, your superior. Gems only become high in rank by proving themselves - and we here at the Gem bureaucracy believe Jasper to have demonstrated herself beyond a doubt that such behaviors would not come from her. We will request you attend a class on improving relations with coworkers.

Signed,

Yellow Diamond

* * *

 

TO: Yellow Diamond <yellowdiamond@gemail.com>

FROM: Peridot <geniusgem69@gemail.com>

REGARDING THE RECENT INCIDENT OF SEXUAL ASSAULT (EVIDENCE!!!)

 

Dear Yellow Diamond,

Thank you for the followup reply. I understand Gem policy, and have attended the seminar you requested I attend. You will find the .pdf attached to this document showing that I graduated the class at the top, and was even given a crowing achievement e-card. I was most pleased.

I am, however, not pleased to report the assaults on me by Jasper's...hands...have not stopped. In fact, when she heard I tried contacting you all she was very rough with me.

She cornered me in my labratory after everyone had returned to their homes. It was just me and her, and she was panting. She asked me if I was feeling alright, because I seemed to be lightheaded. I told her I was fine, and then she punched my head. This caught me off guard, causing me to fall and my legs to part...jasper then summoned a gem that stuck out from her crotch and she...she...pierced me.

It was awful. I felt every inch of it inside me and no matter how much I cried out no one came. It felt like it lasted years, but she had her way with me for hours. The whole time she called me 'wimp', and laughed at the tears rolling down my face. Some of my robots tried to assist - she crushed them.

Eventually she grew tired of me, and achieving her own orgasm, let her gem...penis...fall to the ground. Leaving me in a puddle of shame and bodily fluids, she spit on me and left me there. I lay there for a few hours.

Attached you will find the security camera footage, along with sampling labels of her...juices I collected. I also have the gem piece, if you want it for inspection.

Please help me,

Peridot

* * *

 

FROM: Yellow Diamond <yellowdiamond@gemail.com>

TO: Peridot <geniusgem69@gemail.com>

RE: REGARDING THE RECENT INCIDENT OF SEXUAL ASSAULT (EVIDENCE!!!)

 

 

Hello,

That is tragic to hear! In any case, the video file you sent us was corrupted and the samples were misplaced in transit. I got your diploma though, good job! We here love to know that our employees only strive to improve themselves in any way they can.

In light of Jasper's and yours recent disagreements, we have decided to send you both to Earth to do recon on Rose Quartz operation. We want you to be prepared and ready, so Jasper couldn't hurt anyway. Lapis Lazuli will also be joining you, just in case you're truly worried.

We can not wait to hear from the both of you on your progress!

Signed,

Yellow Diamond


End file.
